


The Nightmares Continue

by ShadowHunter42



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Brandon Sanderson, Cosmere, Dark, Ghosts, War, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter42/pseuds/ShadowHunter42
Summary: This is just a fan fiction on the entire cosmere, and I created my own world to go with it.I hope you like it :)There is only one thing that everyone fears in all of Venpar: the night. The night is not only when the sun setts and everyone goes to bed. It holds dark secrets the two main characters can only dream not to encounter.The night holds dark creatures called ghosts. Nobody really knows where they came from, but they destroy all who venture out into their dark realm.Vallani is a well trained warrior who lost her entire battalion in a secret skirmish the government doesn't know existed. While her dark past haunts her, she has to come to face her biggest fear: the night.Garnell is a young city boy who loses all he ever knew. He is taken in by those who brave the night, and is excited to learn he might be able to go with them on their dangerous journeys through the dark and dangerous night.





	The Nightmares Continue

Vallani swung her sword, cutting down another opponent. The battle had gone on for hours, it must have. Ever since the beginning the enemy never stopped coming, never breaking the constant stream of attacks, no matter how many died.  
Enemies were constantly in front of Vallani, waiting for the opportune moment to shear her head off with one of their crude blades. She finally broke through their lines. Though she couldn’t check to see if my squad had followed, she had to stay focussed. she spun around to continue the attack from behind the enemy lines, what she saw paralyzed her.  
There had been hundreds of men and women of both sides in the battle. But none remained alive. None except Vallani. They all lay around her, dead eyes glazed. She spotted some squads she recognized. Her friends were scattered. officers she respected gone. the best warriors were dead. How had she survived?  
Numb with grief and pain, she walked over the the nearest corpse she recognized. It was Darell, one of the most annoying people she'd ever met. Kneeling, she found herself crying. Blood mixed with her tears from the cuts and bruises she had gotten.  
The cavern was silent, but Vallani still heard the screams of my companions. They were dead. Every last one of them. And yet she had survived. How? Why had she survived? She should be one of the corpses laying on the ground, eyes lifeless, covered in blood.  
Vallani had never felt so guilty to be alive. The echoes of her sobs only brought more tears. They reminded her she was the only one left. The only surviver. The one cursed enough to have to live, while she watched everyone die.  
She eventually got up, her eyes could no longer cry.  
The cavern was large, with a natural skylight lighted the dead.  
Vallani eventually walked out of the stone tomb. She was the last survivor. She had to tell someone about the death. But no. They didn’t even know about the dispute they had with the Iyilli. Heck, they didn’t even know that they existed. They tried staying hidden for several reasons. This was not one of them.  
She would only be seen as a deserter from some small battalion. No, she could not go to the king’s army. It would be suicide to go with no proof but a bloodied sword and torn protective clothing.  
How could she get help when there was no one to help? They were all dead. She thought as she walked, or rather limped, down the steep incline of Mount Sesh. It was named after a famous volcano eruption. The volcano had a different name. The eruption had destroyed Seshar, a peaceful city unawares to the death it would soon see.  
Though Mount Sesh was nowhere near the valley of Seshar, it was named after it for its unusual shape. It looked exactly like a volcano, and even had caves and caverns as if the rock had once held magma. Much like an active volcano, you would rarely encounter wildlife.  
The bottom of the mountain came up, and Vallani rested up against a tree. Night would fall soon, letting the nightmares begin. She needed shelter, fast. She got up and hurried to a smoke stack she saw rising in the distance. Smoke meant people. People meant shelter.  
Vallani reached a small wooden cabin just as night fell. She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She knocked more frantically, panic rising. The door cracked open to reveal an elderly woman in a bath robe. “What?” her voice cracked.  
“Please, I need shelter. It’s already half an hour past night fall.” Vallani's voice full of panic. The elderly woman sighed, closing the door. Vallani stood shocked. Nobody ever denied shelter at night, not even if you were bloodied and hurt. Especially if you were wounded. A moment later the lock clicked and the door opened again.  
“Well? Are you going to come in or not?” The elderly woman asked. Vallani quickly went through the door. The woman bolted the door after me. “Have a seat,” She pointed to two chairs by the fireplace. Vallani obeyed.  
“Wakkabi!” The woman yelled, “Go get a rag and some warm water. We have a visitor.” She turned to me and smiled. “Excuse my grandson, he does not like the night.”  
“I doubt anybody does.” It was a half hearted response. Vallani was practically passed out when a young boy came into the room. He could only have been fifteen or so. The lady scolded him but Vallani wasn’t listening anymore. Everything went black.

Vallani woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was a comfy little room, and by the slanted roof, the attic. She remembered what had happened. The battle, the hike, the cabin. Vallani slowly reached for her head, she had gotten a large cut just above her ear. She felt a blood stained cloth wrapped around her head. There was one around her leg too.  
She got up and sat at the edge of whoever’s bed she was on. The door was directly in front of her. It lead to a stairway, back down into the cabin. Vallani reached the kitchen, where the elderly woman was cooking eggs.  
“Well look who’s up,” she turned to me, “I’m Carla, and this is Wakkabi.” A skinny boy walked into the room just as she spoke his name.  
Vallani then realized she was not wearing her sword or throwing knives. “Where are my weapons?” She tried to stay calm, but she didn’t trust them fully.  
Carla just smiled, “They’re in the other room dear.”  
“Don’t call me ‘dear’,” Vallani said as she walked into the room Carla had indicated.  
“Well what should I call you then?” Carla asked as she followed Vallani into the living room.  
Vallani hesitated, mentally creating a map of the cabin and thinking at the same time, “Vallani.”  
“Well Vallani, nice to meat you,” Carla waited for me to put on her sword, sheath, and knives. “Now, will you be staying for breakfast?”


End file.
